The Proposal
by BethanyRose1796
Summary: 'Ugh, I cannot believe this. Chad Dylan Cooper. Being DEPORTED! What is wrong with this world' Based on the film 'The Proposal  2009 ' First fic in a loooonng time :D so excited to be back! T for safety ;D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! I am BACK baby! I have missed writing so so so so so so soooooo much but I just haven't had the time..UNTIL NOW! So I hope you guys like my little preview of my new story. I haven't even seen the film it's based on but I plan to ;D I saw the promo whilst watching some DVD and thought to myself. 'OMG, that would make a great fanfic!' so here it is! I give you lovely people: THE PROPOOOSSSAALLLLL!**

**BTW: I know this chapter is really short and pooey, but come on, give a girl a break! I haven't written in such a long time, so just think of this chapter as a… preview of what's to come ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Proposal', The plot line, or any of the characters in SWAC or SWAC itself :(**

The Proposal

Chapter 1 – The Plan

CPOV

Ugh, I cannot believe this.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

Being DEPORTED?

What is wrong with this world? The US NEEDS my talent!

Okay, so maybe it's my fault. Maybe I _should _haverenewed my visa.

But still!

This is so not fair.

So here I am, 11 o'clock at night, and still at work. Well technically I'm in my dressing room, googling for ways to stay in the country. Why my dressing room you ask? The answer, I spilled coffee on my laptop at home.

Nice move, Chad.

Anyway, what have we here? Ooh I could get a new visa... oh but that takes 30 days. Oh yeah, did I mention I'm being deported in two weeks? So basically I need to find a way to legally live in the US... in less than two weeks. Ugh.

Where am I being deported to? Oh yeah, that's right, Chad Dylan Cooper is from Canada. That's a little known fact about the CDC, you should be honoured. Why oh why did my parents have to move back home? Are they even allowed to deport a 22 year old? I swear I'm too young.

Ooh, what's this?

It looks like you can stay in the country without a visa, if you marry a US citizen.

Hmm…and I know just the citizen to marry.

Chaddy has a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I felt kinda mean about giving you guys such a crummy first chapter, so I thought I may as well get on with writing the next chapter and possibly posting it... TONIGHT! :O Well, I have nothing better to do anyway because I'm waiting for my Mum to get back from asda with my tea -_- she takes forever at asda.**

**By the way, in the last chapter, I said that Chad was 22, so therefore Sonny is 21. Kay? So I know that they probably wouldn't still be working on their shows at this age, but I needed them to be this old to fit with the story etc. etc. You'll know what I mean later, so just play along, kay?**

**Okay so I know I said that I might post this last night but I kinda fell asleep straight away after having my tea at TEN THIRTY! I was not happy -_- so yeah, but the good news is, my mum only decided to tell me today that we actually have the film on DVD, so I just finished watching it and omg it was so funny :'D I was taking notes through the whole thing though so… :/ hahaha so yeah, I'm gonna finish writing this chapter now I have loads of ideas… so uh… see ya at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'The Proposal' or the plotline, or SWAC, or the characters, yada yada yada. Can I go now? K bye.**

The Proposal 

Chapter 2 – The Agreement

SPOV

'Ick, Ick on a bun, Ick on a stick.' Ew. I hate this crummy **(My word of the day ;D) **cafeteria food. Mack falls gets so much nicer food. I think I'll just have to skip lunch today.

Speaking of Mack Falls, where the heck is Chad? I look over at his table to find his cast mates looking like little lost sheep without their ringleader. It's quite entertaining actually; I might stay a while just to watch.

But seriously, where is he? Chad loves lunch time; he never misses an opportunity to gloat in our faces about their nice food. Hmm… suspicious.

I return to my table to find _my_ cast mates looking just as hungry as I feel. Oh dear, Grady is now rolling on the floor. I look at Nico. Then at Tawni and Zora. Then we all look at our poor chubby friend clutching his stomach.

'Pizza?' I suggest. To which they respond by standing up, throwing their fists in the air and yelling:

'PIZZAAAAH!'

CPOV

Right that's all sorted. All the legally stuff done and printed off, all in time for…

*12:37pm*

Work.

I dash round my whole house throwing clothes on whilst hopping round with a toothbrush in my mouth and trying to get my pants on.

*THUD*

Ouch.

I manage to get to work for 12:55 without any more trouser-related injuries, just in time for the last five minutes of lunch.

Ugghhh, I missed my daily gloating session with the randoms.

Bad. Times.

Ugghhh again! Now I'll have to wait until after work to see Sonny about my little plan… ah well.

I know that Sonny will agree anyway, you wanna know how? Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he wants!

SPOV

'No.' I say bluntly.

'But whyyyyyyy?' Chad whines from his now kneeling position. We've been at this for some time now. He's resorted to begging.

'Chad, I am not going to marry you just because you need an excuse to stay in the country.' I see some of my cast mates slowly walking into the prop room. They must have heard our argument. Tawni doesn't even look at our position of my standing with my arms folded, looking down at Chad who is on one knee with his fists clamped together and held out in front of him. Tawni sits down on the edge of the sofa I am standing in front of and flips through this week's issue of Tween Weekly. Chad is looking down, like he is thinking about something, when suddenly his head shoots up and he gets an evil look about his face.

'But I can get you things.' He gets this look in his eye like he has a plan. I narrow my eyes at him while he stands up and I slowly start to circle round him, still with my arms folded.

'What _kind _of things?' I question, and over his shoulder I see Tawni slowly put down her magazine and come and stand behind me.

'Uhm… well, I could get you better food in the cafeteria?' Suddenly Nico and Grady have joined Tawni behind me.

'I think you should go for it Sonny!' Nico makes his views known.

'Yeah me too!' Grady adds. 'Wait, go for what?' I roll my eyes at him and motion Chad to continue.

'Uhh, I could… ask if they could improve the sizing of the vents.' He raised his voice noticeably nearing the end of his sentence so Zora could hear from her hiding place.

It worked.

The little girl dropped down from the vents and ran over to join the others.

'Deal!' She points at Chad.

'Uh, I'm not making any deals yet thank you very much!' I glare at Zora and she backs down.

'What's in it for me?' Oh I could have seen this coming.

'Well I could always ask the delivery guys to speed up the delivery process of you Mocho Coco Moc-'

'IT'S COCO MOCHO COCO! But that works for me.' Tawni smiles sweetly at Chad before giving me a death glare and whispering in my ear: 'Do it or else!'

'Or what? Do you guys even know what's going on here?' I turn to face them and block Chad out of our little circle we've got going on. They all shake their heads at me so I continue.

'Chad wants me to _marry_ him so he doesn't get deported and sent back to Canada.' I turn round to look at Chad and see him shaking his head vigorously and crossing his hands over his throat but as soon as he sees me looking, he stops and looks at the ground, scratching his head.

'Wait, Chad's from Canada?' Nico asks.

CPOV

'So are you in?' I ask Sonny with a pleading smile on my face, ah I knew my acting skills would come in handy for this.

'Conference!' Sonny announces and all the randoms form this little huddle thing. All I can hear is whispering, man I wish they'd hurry up! I need to book an interview to see the immigration dude. So I'm standing here rocking back and forward on my heels waiting, and waiting… and waiting…

SPOV

'Conference!' I call everyone into a huddle so we can discuss the pros and cons of this deal.

'I think you should go for it Sonny.' Nico starts us off, ah thank you for that Nico. Note my sarcasm.

'Yeah me too Sonny!' Thanks for that Grady. The last thing I wanna be doing right now is marrying Chad Dylan Cooper. I've known him for five years now and he's been nothing but rude to me! Well, apart from that time after our secret prom… that was sweet, ooh and that time on our fake date… ooh and when we were on top of-

'SONNY!' I'm awoken from my thoughts by Tawni whisper-yelling in my ear. Oops, I must have zoned out.

'So basically you guys are saying I should 'marry' Chad just so you can have the benefits?' I questioned them.

'Yep.' They all agreed in unison.

Great.

Well…

Maybe marrying Chad wouldn't be such a bad thing…

Would it?

**A/N: Okay so I know it's not very long again but it IS over 1,000 words, and I'm just getting started ;) but seriously they will be a lot longer when I start to get into the story more. **

**Also, I had this idea which would make reading the fic a bit more fun ;D allow me to explain… In each chapter – starting from chapter three – there will be one letter in each word in italics. There will only be a few of these so as your reading, you write down the letters and at the end, unjumble them and they will make a character's name. The first person to review and tell me the character's name for that chapter will get the next chapter dedicated to them. **

**Here is an example:**

''_**C**_**onference!' Sonny **_**a**_**nnounces and all the randoms form this little **_**h**_**uddle thing. All I can hear is whispering, man I wish the**_**y**_**'d hurry up! I need to book an interview to see the immigration dude. So I'm sta**_**n**_**ding here rocki**_**n**_**g back and forward on my heels waiting, and waiting… and waiting…'**

**So the letters in italics were: C, A, H, Y, N, and N. So they unjumble to spell… CHANNY :D simple right? **

**Anyway, I'm gonna get on with chapter three now! :D**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHS! **

**PS… I like reviews ;D**

**PPS… this was a very long A/N :O**

**-Beth :D x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Helloo again my lovely readers! I don't really have much to say today apart from THANKYOU SO MUCH! I've only posted two chapters and already I have 15 reviews! :'D I love you guys….**

**Any who… I'd also like to say that this is the chapter where everything starts happening now, the first two were more of an introduction to the story but yeah… oh and this one is very similar to the film at one point so yeah sorry about that. On that note, I would like to point out that even though this fic is very much based around the plotline of 'The Proposal' and contains lots of the main events… I do want to make it my own, so if any of you wonderful people are thinking that at any point it is getting **_**too **_**similar, then please don't be afraid to tell me :D**

**Oh by the way, a special thank you is in order for lollipop-lyric, who's review of chapter 2 really made me chuckle and brightened up my day :') so THANKYOU!**

'_**I LOVE THIS STORY! You combined my 2**__**nd**__** favourite show and my favourite movie (since about two days ago when I saw it ^.^) and you made it into THIS? *wipes tear* so. Beautiful… :D' – lollipop-lyric's review :'D**_

**Oh and don't forget to review telling me the name of the character hidden in this chapter and the next chapter could be dedicated to you! :D**

**Okay so may I did have quite a bit to say… :/**

The Proposal 

Chapter 3 –

SPOV

'So what now?' I ask Chad as we walk dow_n_ the streets of Hollywood. I made him take me for ice cream. I think it's quite a good compromise. I marry Chad then after a few months we get a divorce and everything goes back to normal, and in the meantime, I can tell him to do whatever I want.

'Well our interview is in half an hour, so we have that long to learn every single thing about each other.' I nearly spurt ice cream though my nose.

'WHAT? I thought we just had to show up and tell him we're engaged!' How the heck am I meant to learn every single little detail of Chad's life in THIRTY MINUTES?

'No no, the guy said on the phone that he needs to ask us some questions about each other to prove that we're legit.' How the heck can he be so calm about all this! ARRGHH! We walk over to a bench in some park we've ended up in and sit down.

'So,' I sigh. 'Where do we begin?'

'Okay, well let's start with seeing how much we already know and see if that'll be enough. When's my birthday?'

'February 18th.' **(I actually have no idea when Chad's birthday is, I just made it up :L) **I respond quickly. What? I only know because I've been to five of his birthday parties! Duh. 'When's mine?'

'You can't steal my questions!' Chad protests, but I give him a stern look and he obliges. 'August 20th.'

We carry on with this for another twenty minutes or so when I notice a flash and hear a click coming from behind a bush. Oh god.

Paparazzi.

'Chad.' I interrupt his story about his first ever goldfish Swimmey but he ignore_s_ me. 'CHAD!' I whisper yell. 'Paparazzi!'

'What? Where?' He holds his ice cream cone in front of his face as if to protect him from the cameras.

'Oh yeah, like that's gonna do anything!' I smack him on the arm lightly and he retreats his ice cream and gives it a sly lick.

'Okay,' He sighs, 'Well, I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this but…' He cuts himself off and puts his arm around my shoulders.

'Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?' I snap at him, sitting up in my seat.

'Well we gotta make it look believable! We _are _getting married you know!'

'Oh right, yeah, of course.' So I, ugh, snuggle back into the bench and rest my head on Chad's shoulder. We stay there in silence for a few minutes, with only the sound of clicks from the cameras.

'This is nice,' I start to say but then quickly correct myself. 'In theory.'

'_Y_eah, we uh, we'd make a good couple.' Uh, what? 'Hypothetically.' Phew. Does anyone else have déjà vu here?

'Oh god!' Chad suddenly sits bolt upright and takes his arm off my shoulders. Aw- I mean, uh, at last…

'What?'

'We're late!' He chucks the rest of his ice cream in the bin and takes off running. I do the same and follow him but I'm quite far behind him and I have no idea where I'm going.

'Chad!' I call after him. Still hearing the clicks. Arrgh! Go away!

'Oops, sorry!' Chad slows down and grabs my hand; we speed up again and continue running until we get to the local immigration offices.

We arrive in the reception of the building to find a huge queue to get in. Chad grabs my hand again and pushes through until we get to the front.

'We're here to see Mr Gilbert.' Chad says to the lady behind the desk who looks disgustedly at us – probably because we pushed in… oops - and he hands over a file. The lady looks through the file briefly and starts to stand up.

'Right this way please.' The lady shows us to Mr Gilbert's office and knocks on the door. 'These are the two.' She says, presumably to Mr Gilbert sticking her head in the doorway. She opens the door fully and motions for us to sit down.

'So, Mr Cooper.' He addresses Chad. 'This is your… _fiancée?_' He says rather doubtfully. Chad must have already informed him that we are 'getting married'.

'Yes sir, Sonny Munroe.' Chad confirms and I smile sweetly at Mr Gilbert.

'Ah I see. Well Mr Cooper, Miss Munroe. It seems to me, all too, _convenient,_ shall we say that you two – who are two stars of rival shows and have hated each other since the day they met, or so I assume – suddenly decide, to get married. Right around the time, that Mr Cooper hears he is to be deported back to Canada. Don't you think?' Mr Gilbert is not a very gullible man.

'Well you see sir,' Chad's on it. 'Sonny and I have actually been dating for over a year now, and just recently, we decided to get married.' How does he manage to look so calm all the time? Oh wait, greatest actor of our ge_n_eration, got it.

'Hmm… well then, how come there has been no news of any dating, or wedding plans, in the media? Huh? And how come, when asked, none of your friends _or _family knew anything about any possible, romantic relationship you might have?'

'Well you s-' Chad starts but is interrupted by Mr Gilbert.

'Why don't you let Sonny over here talk, eh Chad?' He doesn't take his eyes off me while speaking to Chad. Creep.

'Well, actually, the thing is…' I start nervously and look over at Chad, who motions me to continue. 'The thing is, what with our shows, and their _rivalry_ thing they have going on, we, uh, me and Chad, we didn't think it was the _best_ idea to tell them, that we were dating, so we, just kept it a secret from them.' I explained. I saw Chad give me thumbs up from under the desk.

'For a whole year?'

'Yep.' I nod.

'Right, well then, seeing as you two have been so close for so long, I suppose you wouldn't mind me asking you a few questions then?'

'Of course!' I answer politely, followed by a:

'Go ahead!' from Chad.

'Well, have you told your parents about your engagement, yet?'

'Oh my parents died when I was younger, no brothers or sisters either, so... ' Chad answers quickly. Well I didn't know that! I feel so bad now. **(I know I said in the first chapter that Chad's parents had moved back to Canada, but it fits better this way, so let's pretend that never happened, kay?) **

'And what about you, Sonny?' Mr Gilbert did that creepy smile again which made me nervous, but I could see Chad looking at me expectantly out of the corner of my eye, so I answered.

'Uhm, not quite yet, but um, we are going to visit them this weekend for my Granny's 90th birthday, so we thought that it would be a nice surprise for them.' I finish with a smile and see Chad looking very shocked and confused at this revelation.

'And where do her parents live, Chad?'

'Wisconsin.' Chad says, proud that he remembered that one, then he just looked confused again as he's only just found out that we're off to Wisconsin at the weekend. Oops.

'Right,' Ooh, looks like Mr Gilbert's running out of questions. At last! 'Well, that will do for now. But I will be checking up on you two, and if I find out that you are lying, then you,' He pointed at Chad sharply causing him to back up in his seat. 'Will be deported back to Canada, and you,' my turn. 'Could be given a hefty fine, or could even be charged with fraud and be given up to five long years in prison!' Gulp.

About five minutes later we get out of that horrible building and into the sunshine. We walk back to Chad's car at a relaxed pace.

'Chad I'm so sorry about your parents, I had no idea.' I said to Chad with a solemn look on my face.

'It's okay; it was a long time ago.' He replied with a sad smile. 'But what's not okay is the fact you _forgot _to mention that we are apparently going to WISCONSIN AT THE WEEKEND!' He whisper yelled at me before holding the car door open for me. Sweet.

'Sorry, I forgot!' I apologised as I got into the car. 'Speaking of which, our flight leaves tomorrow at 7am so I'll need you to pick me up about 5, okay?' I turned around in my seat to look at Chad who had just got into the driver's seat. He had a stunned look on his face. 'What?'

'Five _AM?'_

'Yes, five _AM. _Is that a problem?' I give him a pointed look.

'Um, yes! I am Chad Dylan Cooper! I do not just wake up like this ya know!' His points to his face and then throws his hands in the air in exasperation, then finally starts the engine.

'Chad, _honey.' _I say in a sickly sweet voice. 'Am I marrying you or am I not?'

'You are.'

'Then you will be ready to pick me up at five then?'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Good.'

'Go_o_d.'

We drive along in a comfortable silence and we reach my house.

'Thanks for today Chad.' I said as I started to get out of the car. 'It was… okay.' I gave him a quick smile.

'No problem.' He smiled back.

I started up the path to my apartment building, but turned back around again when I heard Chad's window roll down.

'See ya tomorrow wifey.' He winks, snaps his fingers at me cheekily and then drives off.

This is going to be interesting.

**A/N: Did you find it? Did ya? Did ya? ;D … I'll be really embarrassed now if no one finds it… :/  
><strong>**hahaha, thanks for reading!  
>-Beth :D x<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OHMYGOD YOU GUYS I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I went on holiday the other week but I had to get up at 3am so I was gonna get up at 2am to finish and post this chapter but my mum wouldn't let me :'( please please please forgive me!**

**By the way, this was the A/N I wrote the night before I went on holiday: **

'**HELLLOOOOOO! Now guys I have some really sad news…I'm going on holiday tomorrow so I won't be able to update after this for like aaaaaaaaaaaages! :( also, this chapter is going to be absolutely pants because my mum is making me go to bed at 9 tonight because we gotta be up at like 3am to get to the airport, so I only have an hour to get this chapter done. I would just post this as an A/N but I hate doing that, so if it truly is pants, then I will re-write it when I get back :)**

**Anyway! Happy news time! We have a winner…the first person to review and tell me the name of the character hidden in the last chapter is…*drum roll***

**FRANKERS95 :D**

**CONGRATULATIONS FRANKERS95! THIS IS YOUR CHAPTER! Well done to everyone else who got it as well: lollipop-lyric, alexsonny14, MollywoodStar, DannySamLover20, and also a HUGE thank you to GingerFlight, who not only guessed the right answer, also gave me the longest and nicest review I have ever had so THANK YOU GINGERFLIGHT! :'D**

**I'm gonna get on with trying to write this trainwreck now..see ya at the bottom! :D'**

**So yeah, like I said I would re-write it when I get back, I'm gonna improve the bits that I did and then write some more, so yeah, (I say that a lot don't I?) I'm gonna get on with it, see ya at the bottom :D**

The Proposal

Chapter 4 – The Flight

CPOV

Ugh… go away alarm! I'm pretty sure it's not morning yetseeing as it's still dark! Stupid clock… 4:45am… this is like, the third time I've had to hit snooze now.

Wait.

4:45am.

SONNY!

SPOV

Urhh… I hate early mornings. Why oh why did my Mom have to book us such and early flight? Ah well, I AM SO EXCITED! But also kind nervous… excited to see my family, but nervous about lying to them… oh well, I'm pretty sure Chad would do the same for me. Maybe.

I ponder over these things in my head whilst getting ready. I put on my black baggy sweatpants that I always travel in, a grey tank top, black cardigan and navy, faux fur-trimmed body warmer. I tie my hair up in a messy pony tail but leave my fringe hanging down.

4:50am.

Where the heck is Chad?

CPOV

AAAAAAAAAGGGH! I cannot deal with rushing! Especially not at 5 o'clock in the morning! Stupid Sonny and her early flights. _Stupid cute. _Stop that! Focus. I end up grabbing whatever was on my floor and putting it on, then giving my teeth a quick brush, shoving on my white converse and grabbing my suitcase and navy hoodie and running to my car.

I hope I don't look too rough.

SPOV

4:55am.

Come on Chad! We're gonna be late at this rate!

*ding dong*

Well that was creepy.

I open the door to find a very messy-haired Chad stood there smiling goofily, wearing a navy hoodie and… pyjamas? What the heck?

'Ready to go, Sonshine?' He says with his hands in his hoodie pocket. Awh… Sonshine. Cute.

'Yeah… just one sec.' I look at him weirdly and go to put my grey Ugg boots on and grab my bright red suitcase, which when I get to the door Chad tries to take from me. I start to give it him then I take it back.

'Chad?'

'Yes.'

'Why are you wearing your pyjama pants?'

CPOV

'Chad?'

'Yes.'

'Why are you wearing your pyj_a_ma pants?'

Crud.

Well it looks like Chaddy's gonna have to fly in his PJs.

Now you know why I don't do mornings.

I explain my hectic morning to Sonny and she just shakes her head and sighs. I then take her suitcase – being the wonderful fiancée I am – and we head downstairs to my car. I put the suitcase with mine in the trunk and go round to the driver's side to find that Sonny has made herself nice and comfy in the passenger seat, turned on the radio and has her feet up on the dashboard. **(A/N: I always do this xD)** I gently shove her feet off the dashboard and give it a quick dust off with my sleeve.

Comedians have no respect.

SPOV

We drive to the airport in a comfortable silence, with the odd short conversation every now and then… well then I guess it's not really silent… well it mostly was… apart from the conversing… but other than that it was silent!

Forgive me, it's early.

We park up in the long stay car park at terminal two and I make a mental note of where we've parked so we don't end up losing the car. After I have taken our bags out of the trunk, I look over at Chad to see that he has his cheek pressed up against the driver's window and his left arm is stroking the windscreen.

'Goodbye, my love. Daddy loves you very much and don't you forget that. I'll see you soon okay?' He murmurs softly into the glass.

'Chad.'

'Uh-huh.' Still hugging the car.

'We need to go.'

'Okay, give me a minute.' I sigh. It has to be done. For his own good.

'No now.' I walk over to where he is standing and pull him away from the car by his arm, dragging my suitcase along as well.

'I love you princess! Daddy loves you!' His other arm is outstretched, like he's trying to grab hold of the car or something.

I bet if that car could talk, it'd be saying: 'Run Sonny! Run far, far away! And while you're at it, push him in a big hole.' Or something like that. It seems like a smart car.

'Come _on _Chad! We're gonna miss our flight!'

'Fine.' He finally gives up and I let go of his arm.

'Fine.'

'Good.'

'Good.'

'So are we good?'

'Chad, you forgot your bag.'

'Oops.'

He's such a dork.

CPOV

So after I've rescued my abandoned suitcase from the car park, we eventually get inside of the airport. Of course we're flying 'Air Chad' so we race through check in and customs yada yada yada. I somehow manage to avoid being papped in my PJs, how, I'll never know. When we get on the actual plane, Sonny's face is hilarious. Clearly she's never flown with 'Air Chad' before.

'So, what do you think of, 'Air Chad'?' I emphasise the 'Air Chad' with a wooshy sound and hand gesture.

'It's amazing!' She breathes, then gets all giggly – far too giggly for this time in the morning – and rushes round the whole plane, looking out of all the windows, spinning on the spinney chair, and eventually lands on the beige leather sofa. 'I wanna sit here!' She grins like a small child on Christmas morning.

'Be my guest.' I let out a small laugh at how childish she's acting and then sit down next to her on the sofa.

'Wait, I thought my Mom booke_d_ our flights?' She's back to normal Sonny now.

'She did, but I re-arranged it so we could fly 'Air Chad' instead. CDC does _not _fly coach.' I say casually then relax back into my seat. Sonny goes to argue but she's interrupted.

'Captain's Announcement: Please fasten your seatbelts for take-off.' We hear the voice of the cappy over the speakers, fasten our seatbelts with a click, and we're on our way to Wisconsin.

SPOV

I settle down in my seat ready for take-off and close my eyes. Then I remember something.

'Chad?' I sit up really quickly and look over at Chad nervously. He's sat back in his seat with his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest, his head resting on the back of the sofa.

'Yes, Sonny?' He says tiredly, still with his eyes closed.

'I'm scared of flying.' I admit sheepishly. Chad sighs, opens his eyes and sits up.

'What are you scared about?'

'Falling out of the plane.'

'Sonny,' He says with a small chuckle. 'I can assure you, you will not fall out of this plane. Besides, you've flown before haven't you?'

'Only once when I was really really little.'

'What about when you moved to LA?'

'We drove.' I say bluntly.

'You drove? From Wisconsin?' He looks astounded.

'Yeah, it wasn't the smartest idea. My Mom isn't a very good driver… things got a bit smoother though after we hit that deer in Colorado.' I look into the distance whilst re-living that memory. I shake myself out of it and look at Chad, who is now looking out of the window. I look at what he's looking at and notice that we've stopped taxiing and are on the runway ready to take-off.

'Chad I'm scared!' I exclaim in panic. 'What if we crash? Or what if we accidently open the window and get sucked out? Or what if we-' I'm cut off my Chad's hand over my mouth. He gives me a look and then takes his hand away.

'Sonshine, I _promise _you that everything will be okay.' I breathe a sigh of relief, partially believing him, but the doubt is still in the back of my mind. 'Do you want to hold my hand for take-off?' He offers his hand out to me and I just nod, and intertwine my fingers with his. 'You okay now?' He checks one last time and I nod again.

'But what if we-'

'Sonny.'

'Yeah?'

'Be quiet.'

'Sorry.'

CPOV

I feel the roar of the engines as the plane begins to take off. I look over at Sonny who has her eyes tightly squeezed shut, but not as tightly as she's holding my hand! Ouch! However, despite the fact that I have already lost all feeling in my left hand, I continue to grin and bear it. After all, I do owe Sonny… and I'm sure she won't let me forget that once we're off the plane.

About 10 minutes later and we've stopped climbing through the air; I hear the annoying 'ping' sound indicating that we are 'free to move about the cabin'. I look over at Sonny and notice that she still has her eyes tightly squeezed shut. She didn't speak through the whole of take-off… probably concentrating on not throwing up or something.

'Sonny?' I poke her arm just to check she's still alive.

'Uh-huh.' She mutters, eyes still squeezed shut.

'Um, you can open your eyes now, take-off has finished.' I try to pry my ever-reddening hand from her death grip but to no avail. She does open one eye though, and looks around, taking in her surroundings.

'Oh.' She says and I feel her relax next to me, easing her grip on my hand and opening both of her eyes fully. 'Cool.'

'So,' I say whilst quickly swiping my hand out of her reach, just in case she tries to grab it again. 'You want any snacks? A drink?' And just as I say that, my in-flight waiter comes to take our orders. I manage to pass Sonny a menu in between massaging my sore hand and order myself a diet coke and a packet of salted peanuts. Sonny glances over the menu and just orders herself a water – no ice – and a Twix bar. Sonny edges away from me slightly as the waiter leaves just to give us both a bit of personal space, she kicks off her shoes and puts her fluffy-socked feet up on the couch. She does enjoy making herself at home in my transportation devices doesn't she?

'So how long until we get to Wisconsin.' S_h_e asks with a curious smile, and I reach over to the table next to me where the menus were, grab the remote and turn on the large television screen in the front corner of the plane. I switch it to the screen that tells us our ETA and answer Sonny.

'Just under 3 and a half hours.'

'Ah fabulous, that gives me plenty of time to watch a film.' She smiles mischievously as she pulls her iPhone out of her bag and plug her headphones in.

'Anti-social whatsit..' I mutter under my breath, half hoping she couldn't hear. But judging by the look she gave me, she did.

SPOV

So there I am, on a luxury private jet, snuggled up on an extremely comfy couch, watching a hilarious film I'd recently bought on my phone (a romantic comedy about an assistant and his boss who have to fake getting married to avoid the boss being deported… hilarious!) minding my own business, when suddenly, the luxury private jet starts to shake and move about all over the place. I rip my headphones out of my ears and look at Chad, panicking.

'CHAD!' I scream at him. Why the heck is looking so calm? 'WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?'

'Sonny, Sonny! Calm down! It's just a bit of turbulence; we're coming in to land.' He said as a worrying 'ping' sound went off from somewhere above my head. I squeal and yell at Chad again.

'What's that? Does it mean the plane's gonna blow up? Or is it a crash signal? WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!' Totally freaking out right about now.

'Sonny, chill, it's just the seatbelt sign. Now shut up, and get your seatbelt fastened!' He fastened his seatbelt securely and I look up to see where the ping had come from. There was an illuminated picture of a seatbelt right above my head. I feel so stupid.

I fasten my seatbelt and try and find something to grip onto, I had a feeling the landing would be worse than the taking off for some reason. Chad noticed my panic and held out his hand again. I take it and smile gratefully at him, again intertwining my fingers with his. I feel my whole body tense up as we hit a bumpy patch. I realise I had also subconsciously squeezed my eyes shut again.

'Sonny.' I hear Chad's voice from next to me and I sense his eyes looking exasperatedly at me.

'Yeah?' I respond nervously, scared that he was going to make fun of me about my flying fear.

'Just chill, I promise you that nothing bad will happen on this plane. You trust me don't you?' I look into his deep blue eyes and realise that I do trust him. Unable to find my words I just nod silently and close my eyes again, resting my head on the back of the seat. As I feel the plane touch down and hear the captain saying something over the speakers, I realise that _C_had – without meaning to – had already broken his promise. Something bad had happened on this plane. Something very bad.

I got lost in his eyes. Again.

Something tells me that this 'marriage' is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

Or is it?

**A/N: You guys I am so so sorry for being so horrible at updating, I was just getting back into my flow then my stupid wonderful sunny holiday in Menorca went and put me off D: I've only just got back into the swing of things and something tells me I'll be updating tomorrow when I'm supposed to be starting my essay on the development of dance… again I'm so so so so unbelievably sorry! But don't forget to look out for the character's name hidden in this chapter!**

**-Beth :D x**


End file.
